Battery systems may be used to provide power in a wide variety applications. Exemplary transportation applications include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), Heavy Duty Vehicles (HDV) and Vehicles with 42-volt electrical systems. Exemplary stationary applications include backup power for telecommunications systems, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), and distributed power generation applications. Examples of the types of batteries that are used include nickel metal hydride (NiMH) batteries, lead-acid batteries and other types of batteries. A battery system may include a plurality of battery subpacks that are connected in series and/or in parallel. The battery subpacks may include a plurality of batteries that are connected in parallel and/or in series.
The maximum and/or minimum power that can be delivered by batteries, battery subpacks and/or battery systems varies over time as a function of a temperature of the batteries, battery state of charge (SOC) and/or battery age. For example in transportation applications such as HEVs or EVs, it is important for the powertrain control system to know the maximum and/or minimum power limit of the battery system. The powertrain control system typically receives an input request for power from an accelerator pedal. The powertrain control system interprets the request for power relative to the maximum power limit of the battery system (when the battery system is powering the wheels). The minimum power limits may be relevant during recharging and/or regenerative braking. Exceeding the maximum and/or minimum power limits may damage the batteries and/or the battery system and/or reduce the operational life of the batteries and/or the battery system.
In addition, the demands of an application should not be suddenly clamped as the battery system reaches its maximum and/or minimum power limit. To provide smooth operation, the battery system should be able to predict the maximum and/or minimum power limits and communicate the power limits to the application.